1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a padded carrying strap for carrying a load from the shoulder. Additionally, this invention relates to a means for padding the handle on an item to be hand-carried such as a bag or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional carrying straps normally comprise a length-adjustable leather or webbing which is secured by swivels or the like to enable the object to be carried over the shoulder. Further, conventional straps sometimes tend to slip or roll from the shoulder.